Hearing Damage
by greysfanhp
Summary: Post BD. What the Cullens do for fun in High School, practical jokes and inapropiate comments. Told from Carlisle's POV when he gets a call from the school. Thx for reviewing, it was a fun ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Lol, just a little one-shot that came to mind. Post BD, jaja, have fun! By the way, I just picked a random town on google map. **

Reputations

I finished signing my patients chart and was headed to the ER when my cell phone started ringing.

"Dr. Cullen speaking." I said.

"_Dr. Cullen, I'm calling from Chester High School," _a woman's voice said on the other side. I groaned inwardly, what had they done this time? The last couple of decades my sweet, charming children thought of a great idea to spice things up in High School and the idea was making as many practical jokes as possible. It had even become a competition with Emmett naturally in the lead. _"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come meet us. We've already called your wife."_

"Sure." I said trying my best to sound calm. Those kids were going to be the death of me.

I checked the ER quickly and saw it was nearly empty. I went over with the other resident to see if he could cover for me.

"Sure Dr. Cullen!" He said eager to help. He was young and full of life.

I went to the parking lot and stared at my new Mercedes, I sighed, I missed my old one which Alice had made me replace. She said it would look odd if someone was driving a 98 year old car. I was irritated with her for next two months and I was stubborn enough to still think about the new car as "it".

I got in and in a few minutes I was in front of the school, I could see Esme coming in Rosalie's new Lamborghini. We got out at the same time and I gave her a passionate kiss. We walked inside and our sensitive ears could already pick up the principals angry comments. I looked at Esme but she didn't look that happy.

When we reached the office I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." An angry grunt said.

We went inside and were greeted by the site of our six children all standing in awkward places. Emmet was on one side of the room and Rosalie on the other they had flirty smiles on their faces and lust was spilling from their eyes. Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the desk discretely holding hands, trying there best to not burst out laughing, and Jasper was staring intently at Mr. Stuart, the principal, while Alice looked out of the window not paying attention at all to a word he said apathy filled her features.

It was a comical sight, an old man angry to a breaking point and six incredibly beautiful teenagers not caring a bit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad you finally arrived." He said barley able to keep his voice in check. The six turned around to look at me with amused impressions.

"_Dr. _Cullen." I corrected politely. Mr. Stuart ignored me and kept glaring at my children.

"Well, I called you here to tell you the atrocities your children have done." He said his face turning from red to scarlet. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale," he said gesturing to Emmet and Rosalie. "Were found in the empty art classroom engaging in physical activities."

I tried my best to not laugh, but just to look like an irritated and shocked parent I swatted Emmett who was closet to me on the head. I hit him as hard as I could without making any noise. Esme glared at Rosalie while she just smirked.

"Then, Ms. Cullen here," he said looking pointedly at Alice who just then turned around to look at the principal. "Got smart mouthed with her history teacher, and I quote `How can you be a History teacher when you don't even know that the oldest love manuals in the world are the Chinese 'Handbooks of Sex' written 5,000 years ago by the legendary Yellow Emperor Huang-Ti? And by the looks of you, I really recommend you to read it`!" He finished ranting out.

If I could have blushed I certainly would of. Esme looked horror struck; Alice on the other hand looked like she would burst out laughing any moment soon. No wonder Alice had asked me that the other day, it was an odd question frankly but I answered it never the less.

"Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen on the other hand, threw a kid into the swimming pool." He said sending dirty looks at Jasper and Edward.

"And last but not least," He said turning to Bella. Oh god, not Bella as well? She usually didn't participate in this stupid but now traditional ritual, but when she did, she always out did herself, making Emmet proud. "Ms. Cullen thought it would be fun to test gravity with paint balloons," he said slowly and deliberately as my and Esme's eyes widened with shock. "And of course `accidently`," he added sarcastically. "She hit the calculus teacher." I laughed but artistically covered it with a cough. Esme hit me on the head and everybody snickered.

Bella really had a problem with calculus teachers, and you could see that in the proud smile she was wearing. Emmet gave her thumbs up, but this time it was Emmetts' turn to get hit by Esme.

"So because of this appalling behaviour, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to suspend them for a month." He didn't sound sorry at all, on the contrary, he even said it with pleasure. Everybody looked gleeful, that was another reason they did this, to get off school.

I nodded solemnly, taking that as my cue to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Stuart, I'll make it my personal duty to make sure that they receive a proper punishment." Alice looked up at me, obviously just seeing I really meant it. Edward also looked worried. It was the first time in the whole visit they all looked panicked. I suddenly felt warm and forgiving and I quickly glared at Jasper.

"Don't even think you're getting out of this one that easy." I said quietly and quickly.

**So I hoped you liked it, and if somebody wants I can maybe make this a little longer. XD **


	2. A Million Ways to be Cruel

**Hey all! Wow, so because of the awesome reviews and just overall great response to last chapter, so I've decided I would write the next chapter. Also, because there's no school tomorrow *smiles uncontrollably* I've decided I might as well get done with this chapter today. Btw, I have ****no**** notion, knowledge, or anything about the USA geography, so I truly apologise if I did a big mistake XD (This is karma for sleeping in my geo classes.) **

A million ways to be cruel

We all sat down on the circular table in the recently remodelled kitchen. Esme was next to me and everyone was wearing a sulking expression, even Emmett.

"Ok, everybody here knows exactly why we're here." I said sternly.

"I don't." Emmett said innocently. Esme looked at him reproachfully and Emmett immediately shut up.

"This game has gone too far." I started once again. "Emmett, Rosalie we both know you're defiantly old enough to do whatever you want. But seriously, sex in school?"

"You should have seen Mr. Guevara's face when he caught us." Rosalie smirked. Edward laughed at the image in Rose's face.

"Poor man." Esme said looking truly angry. "Edward, Jasper why did you do that to that kid?"

"Dad," Edward said staring at me. Great, he was pulling the dad card. "If you'd heard the way he was thinking about Bella and Alice, you'd done that and more." I sighed, this was going to be a tough one.

"So what? There are more intelligent and non-violent ways to get the message through. Did you ever actually consider talking to him?" I asked starting to get really irritated for the first time in almost a century.

"Yeah right, that's a normal conversation `Listen, well, I read peoples minds. And lately I've been hearing some rather inappropriate thoughts of my very underage wife.` That would have gone real smooth wouldn't it?"

"I didn't necessarily mean that you had to blurt all of that out. Just that there are other ways. And Alice, seriously? Seriously ? That's why you wanted to know which were the first handbooks of sex?" I said my voice rising just a little. That earned me many muffled laughs.

"You got to hand it to the girl, it was quite creative. And 500 says that that teacher will _never_ dare to talk to Alice ever again, if possible." Emmett said in between laughs.

"I'll take that." Alice said smiling innocently. They both shook hands not paying attention at all to the reproachful looks Esme and I were sending them. I ran my hand through my hair. These kids were _definitely_ going to be the death of me.

"And Bella, oh Bella." I said sighing. "Why in the name of heavens did you have to drop paint balloons at the calculus teacher? There are more effective ways to let someone know you hate their subject."

"Actually, I think that's the most effective one. It get's the message through quick and clean." Everybody but Esme and I burst out laughing when Jasper said that.

"Well, ok, go ahead and laugh. But let me all tell you're _all _grounded. No video games, no internet, no computers for that fact. Alice, no shopping until November next Year. And no new clothes until said date." Alice's face dropped and she started dry sobbing like if it were the end of the world and she didn't have eternity to live. "Jasper and Emmett, when I say no video games I mean _no _games. No computer games, no X box, no Playstation, no Wii, no Gamecube that I know you both carry around, not even those boring games on the cell phones. No chess or board games." Their faces looked dumbstruck, like if their fast immortal minds hadn't got the message.

Edward looked away innocently. "Edward, no music at all. No iPod, no piano, no itunes, no Cds, no radio, no gramophones, not even Mtv." Now his face was truly comical. It looked concentrated, trying desperately to find a loop-hole.

"Don't even think about taking my pots and playing with them." Esme said sternly. Rosalie and Bella laughed quietly.

"Don't even think you two will get away with this." I said turning over to them. "Rosalie, I'm banning you entering the garage. No cars, none at all, and that Lamborghini I just got you for your doctorate in art, is on probation. One more complaint from your teachers, your mother or me. I swear I'm sending that car back to Italy." Her breathtaking face was frozen in a horrified expression. Bella bent over her and snapped her fingers in front of her face but Rosalie didn't react, she was in shock.

"And last but not least," I said quoting Mr. Stuart. "Bella. The library, and my private collection of books is closed to you until you go with your teacher and apologise."

"Th-Tha-That's so easy!" Alice said in between sobs. "I just saw my future, and I'm stuck with last seasons' clothes for a whole year! And you're going to let Bella of the hook by just apologizing?" Bella sent an incredible dirty look at her favourite sister.

"To be so small you can be so annoying!" Bella said angrily.

"Girl's, girl's, your father hasn't finished giving out punishments." Esme said wisely.

"Bella, to regain access to the books you're also going to have to get A as an average in that class."

"But that's next to impossible! The guy will probably hate me until he dies, he's never going to give me an A!" Bella said looking like she was going to have a panic attack.

"You should have thought about that when you covered him in canary yellow and royal blue paint!" I answered her, my voice rising.

"And what happens if I don't get that grade?" She asked in a low fear-stricken voice.

"Well then, you're going to have to wait until his funeral." I said completely serious.

"What? The guy's like 40! And with the present day's mortality rate, he won't probably die in like 80 years!" Despite their current situation, they all laughed loudly at Bella's statement. Edward hugged her comfortingly.

"Oh, and by the way, all your bank accounts will be frozen until further notice." Esme said looking at all of them.

"When will we be able to go back to how we were?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I still haven't decided." I answered. Six pairs of shocked, angry eyes looked at me and Esme.

"But what _are_ we supposed to do?" Emmett asked truly concentrated.

"Thank you for asking that," Esme said as everyone in arms reach hit Emmett as hard as they could. "You're all going to do community service. But anyways, that's for later. You've just heard your father's punishments. Now it's time to hear mine."

I had never seen so many vampires so scared than at that moment.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I think the only real way to teach you two a real lesson and everyone, is, no sex for the whole month." Everyone groaned, the thought of a horney Emmett and Rosalie was torture for everyone in the room. "I think that's enough punishment for everybody." 

Esme POV

**Day 1**

The house felt like a concentration camp. Rosalie and Emmett stared lustfully at each other from different sides of the room Carlisle or I found ourselves in. Alice started the day off by throwing a fit of hysterics that not even Jasper could control, when she saw she was going to have to repeat an outfit for the first time in her life. Bella sat patiently in front of Carlisle's library staring intently at the door, like if by looking at it, it would magically open and books would flow into her hands. Edward sat loyal next to her, moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm, trying hard to keep a tune in his head.

**Day 4**

The past few days carried on the same. By the third day, Alice had gone in a catatonic state, apparently the stress of the same clothes had just been too much to bear. Bella hadn't moved an inch of her contemplative spot, and Edward, of course, hadn't left her side. Emmett and Rosalie looked like sex-crazed psychopaths who were off their meds. And Jasper, poor Jasper, he would walk around the house room in room trying to find the best emotional vibe but the next one he walked in was worse than the one before.

**Day 6**

I could tell they were cooking something. I knew my children, and knew when they were planning a mischief of some sort. Bella had now moved and exact centimetre and was staring at Edward with a big grin plastered on their faces. Emmett and Rose still looked like perverts but I could sense there was something more to that lustful look. And Jasper sat down with a not so upset Alice in his arms. It was strange, almost scary knowing a Revolution was about to explode.

**Day 7**

The day had just begun and Carlisle had left for work. I knew I had to go out and do the shopping, if not it would look suspicious, but how was I supposed to leave six rebellious people alone in one fragile house?

"Everyone!" I shouted standing in front of the garage. They all came in quickly looking at me with hypnotizing smiles. "I'm going to go out. But obviously I can't leave you all here. And unfortunately we haven't got a big enough car…" I started, their looks were innocent, but they didn't fool me for a second. Still, against all my instincts I carried on. "So, instead I'm going to take Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. The rest of you, better be on your best behaviour. I'll know if you broke something or did anything in my absence." I said sternly.

Jasper POV

Well, well, so Esme was finally going to let me out of the cage. I could feel here uneasiness, I could sense the fear. And she had a good point. I would be feeling as equally afraid if I was going out with three maddened vampires, and leaving another three unsupervised in her carefully designed house. I filled her with carefree feelings, just doing my part before the riot began.

She smiled content, "ok let's go."

When we got in the car Edward sat shoot-gun, all part of the plan. We were speeding out the woods when Edward in a sweet an innocent voice started.

"Mum," hitting the soft spots. "I wanted to see if it was alright with you if we could go to Great Falls?"

She looked sceptically at Edward and I started to feel the suspicion creep up her, I quickly suppressed it replacing it with trust. "It's quite a ride Edward, why do you want to go so far away?"

"Because, it might be the last time we have the chance of seeing a somewhat big city. With father's punishments it's been nerve raking staying caged up in that house." He said in an innocent voice that only Edward could pull off.

"Well I don't know." She said. I sent a rush of pity and guilt wash over her, and immediately her expression softened.

"Please mum!" Rosalie begged with a heart breaking expression.

"Ok, ok." Esme said reluctantly giving in. She graciously hit the gas and we carefully sped down the high-way.

Half an hour later we found ourselves staring at a gigantic Wal-Mart, everyone but Esme held enormous smiles.

"Ok, here's the shopping list." She said quickly writing down on different pieces of paper what we were separately designated to do. Yes, we had somehow convinced her to let us loose. We all dutifully took our paper and went inside.

When we got in, everybody gave each other a silent nod before going there own way. I quickly got to the pharmacological department and found what I was looking for. Condoms. I started filling my arms with packets of them, the lady in the counter looked at me with wide eyes and I winked at her rather inappropriately.

I walked down the halls and discretely putting the packets in unsuspecting carts, especially the ones with teenagers. A laughed with myself when I put the last one in, thanks to my sensible ears I would be able to hear all the parent's and wife's groans, shout's, slaps, etc.

I slowly made my way to the electronics apartment, here would I make my most annoying prank. I looked at the enormous range of alarm clocks and my face was illuminated with a mischievous grin with my fast immortal hands I set them all off to set in one minute intervals.

I quickly rushed away as the first clock went off.

Edward POV

We had all decided who would do what, and because I was the only one who could this convincingly, I found myself in the gun's department with noobie employee. I was handling quite a big hunting gun, inspecting it, asking many questions.

"So, where'd do I get the bullets for this thing?" I asked nonchalant.

"Over there." He pointed to a small pack.

"Cool." I said mentally preparing myself to not burst out laughing for what I was about to say. "So, Chuck is it?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you now if they sell anti-depressants in the pharmacy?"

Chuck's look was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes' widened with fear. I faked dementia and pulled on my best depressed face that even an emo kid would be proud.

"Chuck, is there something wrong?" I asked him cautiously.

_Wtf? This dude is going to blow his brains out. Time to abort the situation. _He thought to himself. He slowly took the gun from my hands and he sighed with relief. What he said next nearly made me loose my whole composure.

"You know, I know this really good shrink, if you'd like I can give you her number."

I smiled again. "No problem kiddo."

I said as I walked away, leaving the dumbstruck kid behind me. It was then that I heard a mother scolding, no more like shouting, at her son.

"Andrew Carson Boyle! Why in the names of heavens is there a box of condoms in the cart?" She shouted at him angrily.

"I swear I don't know!" The boy apparently named Andrew answered in a fear-stricken voice. Yes, Jasper had succeeded.

Rosalie POV

I sat graciously looking at myself in the mirror near the bathrooms were I had left a fake trail of ketchup. It was hilarious hearing the women's involuntary gasps of horror. I nearly fell on the ground laughing when one guy literally turned green. It was _almost _as good as the look on the attendants face when I had solemnly said 'Code 3' in housewares", I honestly hadn't the faintest idea what that meant but his face told me it wasn't anything good.

I looked at my watch; it was almost time for our master prank. I secretly went into the room were they voiced out all the messages. I looked up to be greeted by the sight of Jasper and Edward both wearing equally big smiles.

"So, are we do this?" Jasper asked sneakily. I immediately felt a rush of adrenaline in my body.

"Hell yeah we are. I might lose my Lamborghini, but I know you two will get me another faster one." I said smirking.

"Only if you do the honour's." Edward said opening the way to the microphone.

"Babies." I muttered under my breath, well aware they could both hear me. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? We just received the message that all the food samples were not approved by the sanity department. Anyone who ate anything ranging from fruit to meat may well present the symptoms of vomiting, nausea and fainting. We are sorry for the inconveniences." I said trying my best to disguise my unmistakable voice.

We heard groans and the sound of many people throwing up. We all laughed so hard that if we had been human's we'd have been crying our eyes out, until…

"What do you think you were doing?" Esme's voice filled with anger in a way I had never heard before in all the decades we'd lived together. It was so scary, I recoiled backwards, never more afraid.

**Jaja, sorta cliffy. I hoped you like it. I'll see when I post the next chapter, all depends on the reviews, but most likely on Friday or something, I really have to think this one through.**


	3. It's a Disaster!

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! They really make me happy, as well as all the subscriptions to the story, and of course, thank you to all the people who added me as favourite author/story! **

**Btw, this chapter was very hard to write, and I'm not that 100% happy with it, maybe just like 93.3%, lol. But enough of my nonsense, I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always any commentary, suggestions, praise, constructive criticism will be happily (almost gleefully) accepted. Also, I know this story is told from the far away future but I'm not about to invent cars, ok? And the car (McLaren MP4-12 C) is truly awesome. **

**Also, most of the stuff (you'll see the difference) in italics, is Alice's visions.**

It's A Disaster.

Alice POV

Great, liberty for the first time in days, it truly felt wonderful to be able to breath freely without Esme or Carlisle on my back. As much as I loved my parents, they had gone a bit too far with the punishments. Seriously, a whole year without new clothes? It would be more humane to shoot me in the head, not that it would do much. Ok, maybe I had to admit I was going a bit too far, maybe we had somehow earned this, but still, Bella had it _really_ easy, she could just dazzle him, and if that doesn't work, then she could send the creepy vampire vibe. Still, I had to come up with a cool payback, so that everybody could suffer with me. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but was this really the way to treat me after centuries of carefully bringing joy to the family with my incredible fashion senses? No.

I walked into Carlisle and Esme's room, and I slowly opened their majestic closet, it was enormous, _maybe _even bigger than mine. I took a second to contemplate the grandness of the wardrobe. It was carefully catalogued by year, starting from the 1930s for Esme, and 1840s in Carlisle's case. Why they kept those clothes was a true mystery to me. If you looked into my or Jazz's closet you would only find our most recent wardrobe. But I guess they just kept it because of the nostalgia, they really hung on to their stuff. And the weirdest part was that they didn't even wear any of the old clothes anymore. Well, maybe it wasn't that weird, I wouldn't let them wear any old tatty clothes and even if they got past me, it would be very odd, however retro they maybe, if they were found wearing original XIX and XX century clothes.

So, for the payback, everybody new I was the only one who new everybody's size, likes, dislikes when it came to clothes. And I was the only one who had the patience for picking a whole new wardrobe of clothes, well except for Rosalie. So, I looked at the years, and saw the most recent ones. The ones that looked relatively useable for this time. So I took those and I quickly went back into the garage. I opened the hood of my new McLaren MP4-12 C and I covered the clothes with all the grease and oil that had accumulated in my drives to LA and back. I did the same thing with Rosalie's Lamborghini and Jasper's glorious Maserati.

Now we _had_ to go shopping. Well, once I came up with a good excuse for why all their clothes were covered in grease and oil. But that would be easy.

"_Mum, dad, I'm so sorry this happened. But your clothes, how to say this…" I say crying. "Well, there was an accident."_

"_What do you mean, Alice?" Esme asks cautiously._

"_Yes, well my, Rosalie's and Jasper's cars wear all leaking and all their engines were dripping with grease and oil." Carlisle's eyes open in fear, he had invested quite a lot in those engines. "And the only way to stop them from staining the floor was trying to stop the leaks. And unfortunately, in my distress for the floors…" I said adding artistically a fit of sobs. "I swear I didn't notice! But the first thing I grabbed was well you clothes." Esme looks petrified._

"_What?!" She shouts in fear._

"_But don't worry Esme." I add reassuringly. "I know a shop, and a designer that can replace every single dress, shirt, trouser, everything!"_

"Oh my god, Alice! What did you do?" Bella asked her eyes widening in shock.

"Don't worry Bella, I've got it all covered." I said signalling my head.

"Fine, just don't even try and get me into this when they realize what you've done." I nodded. "Anyway, Emmetts' got this incredible idea; do you wanna come up and help?" She asked me, a glint of amusement sparkling in her vivid golden eyes.

"Sure."

_Emmett, Bella and I cover every inch of Esme and Carlisle's room with porn posters._

I grinned mischievously; this was going to be great.

We ran upstairs in full vampire speed and were greeted with Emmett smiling like a big buffoon with an enormous stack of what I supposed the magazines. I went over to the pile and I grabbed the one on the top.

"Emmett, where'd you get these, there from…"I read the front page. "1950." 

"Darling," He said imitating a southern accent. "Do you really want to know?"

I shacked my head slowly, my mind finally making the connection.

"'Kay, let's do this." Emmett said gleefully clapping his hands together. He threw Bella a bunch and I grabbed another. We set to work hurriedly, already imagining our parents expressions when they came home.

_Esme walks in through the garage door, her face would make even Alecto proud. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie walk behind her. Their heads hang hunched, they look up to meet our gaze, and their eyes reflect every bit of the fear, shame, and regret they feel. _

_Esme looks up at us with the blackest eyes I've ever seen on her kind face and she quickly pulls her phone out and dials a phone number._

"_Carlisle! Get over here this instance!" _

Oh, no, this wasn't good at all. Emmett and Bella barely noticed my absent gaze as they teased each other and threw magazines at each other. 

"STOP!" I shouted shrilly. Both of them turned around to look at me with awkward expressions. I jumped to tear of the posters as fast as I could, but Emmet was faster, much faster.

"No dammit!" Emmett shouted as he instinctually threw himself on me, the force of it made us blast downwards making an enormous whole in the floor as we fell into the room below. Emmetts' weight combined with mine made us skid through all the downstairs living room breaking Esme's polished wood planks. We got up slowly, looking at all the damage we had created. Everything that had gotten in our way had been pulverized, vases, chairs even a small table and the T.V.

"Esme's going to kill us, isn't she?" Bella asked looking down at us from the Emmett size whole in the ceiling. I guessed it was a rhetorical question. While my mind was running at a hundred miles per hour, trying desperately to come up with a excuse to tell Carlisle and Esme, but mostly Esme, Bella graciously jumped down beside the statue of both of us.

"Why did you stop, Alice?" She asked cautiously

"I had…" I started. "A vision." Emmett turned to face me. "Esme, came back home, and she was furious. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward didn't manage to pull it off. She was one step away to ripping their heads off." Bella's topaz eyes were widened with fear. "But now with this…" I looked up at the ceiling and around to the chaos of what was left of the room. "The only thing stopping her would be her love for us, but I'll don't think she'll be thinking of that when she see's this."

"There's nothing to worry about." Emmett said, relaxed as always.

"Yeah right, you great dummy." Bella said starting to panic.

"We'll just cover it up, you sissy pants." Emmett started with a great smile. "How much time do we have until the furies unleash?"

"Half an hour." I said starting to feel hope.

"Great. What we'll do, is cover the floor with carpet's and if anyone asks anything we just say it was a surprise for Esme."

"That might work." I said

_Esme walks in through the garage door, her face would make even Alecto proud. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie walk behind her. Their heads hang hunched, they look up to meet our gaze, and their eyes reflect every bit of the fear, shame, and regret they feel. _

_Esme looks up at us with the blackest eyes I've ever seen on her kind face but the anger tones down a bit as she see's us with a great poster that say's: "Sorry Esme!"_

"But were does the enormous whole fit in the equation?" Bella asked, still not over her panic attack.

"Well, in one of our houses, you know the one in Chicago?" Bella and I nodded "Well, Rose and I kinda broke the ceiling as well, different circumstances of course, but in the end we just covered it up with paper mache. It wasn't the smartest idea but everyone barley noticed."

"But that was in the kitchen, Emmett! Nobody goes in the kitchen!" Bella said _still _in her fit of hysterics.

"It'll work, don't worry Bella." I said signalling to my head that seemed to calm her down. "Ok, people, we've got 28 minutes before Esme arrives. We can pull this off."

**Ok, I know this was a very short chapter, but I promise next will be a lot longer. What will happen? Buahaha, only I have the answer, I know I'm cruel. Review and I might try and type faster XD Jaja, any who have a nice Sunday (What's left of it) and go bore yourself at school or work on Monday! Cheers! **


	4. Enough

**Hi, well sorry this update has taken so long but my damn trimester exams have started so I've been busting my ass trying to memorize everything, right now for example I should be studying Spanish, but I thought you guys might appreciate an update, it also took so much time because I had at least 5 different places I could take the story. Back to Carlisle's POV! Yay, in my opinion, that's the best POV I do, well I'm a bit biased aren't I? So our saint Carlisle finally snaps, and also a bit of Carlisle Esme fluff, and angst, I mean, what's a Twilight fic without some angst? Thank you for all the reviews and hope you enjoy! **

Enough

Carlisle POV

"It's time to let go."

Parker's voice was miles away, only a meek echo of the true sound. I ignored him bluntly not really giving a damn about a word he said. I compressed her chest, I breathed into her mouth, and I tried again, and again, and again. I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop. Why had she signed those DNR papers? Why had she been shamelessly beaten and raped? All those questions flooded into my head as I fruitlessly tried to bring her back to life, as I fruitlessly tried to give her the second chance to the life she so deserved. I knew it was aimless to keep going, I knew her time was long gone, but there was a part of me that felt so human and helpless and fragile that knew that it would be too much for me to take.

"Time of death, 12:45 a.m." Parker said quietly. He put a hand on my shoulder and tried, and failed, to pull me backwards.

"Carlisle, stop." He ordered me. Immediately my arms fell to my side and I let myself be dragged by my young colleague.

"Go home. I'll tell the chief." He said and left the room. I fell backwards into the chair that was there for the visits that never came. I barely noticed I made I crack in the wall behind me, I was too preoccupied in looking at the caramel haired woman lying motionlessly on the hospital bed. She was truly beautiful, young and innocent. She didn't deserve this. She had the kindest heart-shaped face I'd seen in too long time.

"Oh, Eve." I said as I picked myself up from the chair and dragged myself out of the room. I didn't even bother to get out of the scrubs I had been wearing since the surgery I attended at one in the morning, I lost that patient too. A six year old named Ben. Car crash, drunken father.

I only just noticed I was in my car and was driving up the familiar drive-way when I heard shouting, loud and angry.

"Well maybe if you hadn't cooped us up here like rats then maybe we wouldn't have had to go to such extreme measures!" Rosalie's unmistakable voice screeched.

"Oh my god Rosalie, do you really think we should have just sat there watching how you six ran havoc?! Why did you have to voice that stupid message out in the supermarket? Didn't you see all those people throw-up? The same goes to you two, and I'm supposing this master plan is thanks to you, Edward, am I right?!" Esme replied with as much ferocity.

"Well I in the contrary of Rosalie am very sorry! Really, I'm guilt-ridden of my actions, I swear I don't know what got into me!" Alice said in her remorseful voice, that everybody knew she didn't mean a word she was saying.

"Me too!" Bella said pleadingly but this time truthfully.

"Me too, ok maybe not." Emmett said, sounding like he was about to burst out laughing.

"You know what, I don't care. I really don't, I give up, and you win." Esme said in an emotionless voice.

I parked the car in front of the house instead of parking it in the garage, there was no time for that, and I walked inside. There was an enormous hole in the ceiling and some gooey substance on the floor below, papel mache if my senses didn't fail me. I looked upwards and saw the gigantic hole led into my and Esme's bedroom. Apart from the obvious, there were playboy posters covering every inch of the navy blue wall.

"What in the name of heaven's is going on here?" I asked angrily, my patience failing me for the first time in centuries.

"Dad!" Rosalie said charmingly but with a hint of fear.

"No, no, no, don't even try and Dad yourself out of this one Rose!" I said warningly. Then the six of them ambushed me in an ocean of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle!" Bella said shamefully. "I didn't mean it, it came out naturally and when I noticed I had already done it!" Jasper said trying to gain my attention. "It was instinctual dude, she shouted and I threw myself!" Emmett said cutting him off, but Alice's soprano voice stood out of all the rest. "I didn't notice what I grabbed until afterwards. I did it with good intentions! I swear I did!" I was sick and tired of the yelling, I had had too many other problems to attend to.

"ENOUGH! Enough! Can't I have one bloody moment of peace in this house?!" My British accent came back, flowing naturally through my tongue. Everyone immediately silenced as I continued yelling at the top of my lungs, "I've had enough of your constant bickering! Emmett for the love of God and all that is holy, can you please act your age for once?! Your 188 for God's sake, grow up! And Alice I smell my clothes in the garage, but I also smell grease and oil on them. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! If you think I'm going to let you replace all the clothes, you are _so_ wrong!"

"But," she tried to start.

"No buts'! It's the stupidest thing you've ever done in your 222 years! Your going to clean every single piece you ruined until every single fibre is clean!"

"But!" I ignored her shamelessly.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" I started at her.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I got caught up." She said hurriedly, hoping my reproach wouldn't be as bad.

"Why did you help them?! Have you NO common sense? I thought you were the most reasonable! But SERIOUSLY?! SERIOUSLY?! And you three!" I said turning my full attention to Rose, Jasper, and Edward. The trio recoiled in fear. "Did you ever even consider you could go to jail for that?! Or that the store could sew us?! Did you EVER consider the consequences?!" Everybody was absolutely silent, nobody moved an inch.

"AND IS IT TOO UNREASONABLE FOR ME TO ASK FOR JUST ONE DAY. ONE DAY WERE I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY IF MY KIDS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH, OR IF THEY HAVE BEEN CHUCKED INTO JAIL FOR RECKLESS BEHAVIOR?!" I threw my coat on the floor and I stormed into my study. I completely forgot who and were I was as I closed the door with too much force. I sat myself on my ancient Grecian couch and I closed my eyes, trying my best to regain control over my emotions, but the repressed anger had to be replaced with something, and for my poor unfortunate soul it happened to be grief.

Before I knew it I was on my stomach crying uncontrollably, sobbing like teenage girl who had just been dumped. All the emotions I had cooped up for 480 years finally let loose. I cried with no particular grief in mind just the suffocating emotion. I felt a soft hand stroke my hair and hug me. I hugged Esme as if my life depended on it, and didn't let go until hours later.

She kissed my forehead gently and put her head on my chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried. I shook my head, I wasn't ready. She sighed, probably feeling as hopeless as I would have been if I in her place. I inhaled her lifesaving scent once more and I immediately felt much better again, like if I had finally been freed from my sentence.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" I asked her, my voice back to normal.

"Dunno, they're scared stiff." She said happily glad to see I had come back again.

"Maybe we should leave them like that. I think my yelling was enough punishment, I'll be damned if they ever dare to put a toe out of line ever again." I told her thoughtfully. "Thinking back now, I may have been a bit too harsh."

"Oh Carlisle," She said sweetly. "You're too soft." And she kissed me gently on the lips. The way she kissed me

was like breathing after drowning. I kissed her back, more passionately she pulled away. I sighed.

"We should go down, get some explanation." She whispered in my ear. I nodded with my eyes still closed. She got of me and pulled me by my hand, I immediately obliged. We were in the living room in the blink of an eye. All six of our children looked up at me with fear stricken eyes. We sat on the opposite couch and I stared unwaveringly into their golden eyes.

"So, have any of you got something to say in your defence?" I asked them quietly.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, Esme." Bella said very quietly, even for our ears. Edward wrapped his arms devotedly around her arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry too, I still don't know how to make it up to you guy's." He told us while resting his head on Bella's.

"Sorry Dad!" Rosalie cried. This really took me by surprise as she through herself on me and started sobbing uncontrollably. I stroked her silky blond hair and waited patiently as she babbled on. "I-I-I wa-wa was really stupid!" She managed to sputter out. She pulled away from me and wiped the non-existence tears from her face and she went to sit on Emmetts' lap while he kissed her passionately. All the lust they had contained spilled in the kiss.

"Ok, ok, get out!" Esme said at them with a look like she might puke if she could.

Alice looked down, ashamed of herself. "I'll go get started on the clothes." She got up graciously and went to the garage. Jasper was the only one left to apologize. He got up and looked at me in the eye.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm ashamed of my actions." Jaspers accent was thick. "I'll go help Alice."

**So, I think that might be the ending, I might put just one more chapter, two if I manage to be original. But now with nothing left, thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day!!**


End file.
